


Extending a Claw

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Breath is a helpful boi, Conversations, Gen, patchwork fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: When Bad Breath heard that the Skylanders could use a bit of help with the Calliope case, he decided to volunteer himself, as well as Cy, to help.
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136





	Extending a Claw

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to test whether or not I could write Cy and Bad Breath into the main continuity. But really, this was based off an idea I had when I was 14 and which I never got around to doing.

For the most part, Bad Breath spent his days helping out Hugo in the library. He was technically a graduated Skylander, but thanks to his gassiness, there unfortunately wasn’t much he could do out in the field without distracting others. And for the most part, he had accepted it. Though a part of him still wished that he could someday be an actual hero. He had wanted to become a Skylander because he was enamoured by the tales of heroism he heard growing up. Of the Giants, the SWAP Force, all the great teams. 

But if he could help out in the library, then sure. Hugo could be a little paranoid (okay, a lot paranoid), but for the most part, they stuck with each other. They were fairly good friends; not besties or anything, but they were on good terms with each other. And since there was always so much to do in the library (Eon’s book collection was vast), Hugo appreciated his assistance.

Eventually, they got a third set of helping hands. The Skylanders had been experimenting with mind magic, and in the first graduating batch of Imaginators, there was one who wanted to help out in the library. His name was Cy, he was rumoured to be the first of the Imaginators created, and he was a welcome addition to the team.

And funnily enough, Bad Breath found that he actually got on much better with Cy than he did with Hugo.

Maybe it was because they both related to being outcasts. Bad Breath had his condition, and for a while Cy was one of the few Imaginators in the Skylanders. Maybe it was because they realised that they had a few shared interests, like learning about the Skylanders and their stories. But in any case, they soon became fast friends. And they spent many days working together, with Bad Breath still holding onto his dream of someday going on a mission in the field.

A few months after they started working together, they began hearing about the Calliope case. Apparently, a fairy had been responsible for Malefor’s recent return. But she had been pushed to those drastic measures because she had lost her family, she missed them dearly, and she had desperately wanted to find them again. Now, she was working with the Skylanders to try and find them. Unfortunately, it was taking a terribly long time, in part because the Skylanders all had to busy themselves with regular heroic duties on top of helping her. They were all doing whatever they could. But that meant slow progress.

And when Bad Breath heard about her case, an idea struck him.

“Hey, Cy, how about this? Why don’t I go to Spyro and ask if you and I could help Calliope find her lost family?” He suggested that idea to Cy during their lunch break, a time where he usually shared his plans on how to become a regular Skylander. Often, his plans were deliberately extremely outlandish. A joke between friends. But this time, he was actually quite serious.

“Hm… are you sure that he would allow you to do that, Bad Breath?” Asked Cy. “And besides, surely Hugo would still require our assistance.”

“Well, we don’t have to dedicate  _ all  _ of our time to it. But if we could help out on the case, that would be at least two extra Skylanders helping her out. So even if everyone was busy doing urgent, important heroics, we’ll still be there to help her do  _ something _ ,” Bad Breath reasoned. And that was enough to convince Cy (since it was very easy to convince him of a lot), and he encouraged Bad breath to talk to Spyro about it.

He found Spyro having lunch by himself. Just like Bad Breath, he was having a turkey sandwich. The turkey sandwiches the cafeteria served were pretty good, in Bad Breath’s opinion, and he was glad that Spyro shared that opinion too. “Oh, hey Bad Breath,” said Spyro, setting down his sandwich. “Haven’t spoken to you in a while. What’s up?”

“Doing pretty okay lately,” he replied. “Say, Spyro, I’m here to talk about something related to the job. Do you mind?”   


“Oh, no. Feel free to say anything,” said Spyro. “Is everything okay? Hugo talking more about the evils of sheep lately?”

Bad Breath shook his head. “He’s not talking about them any more or less than he usually does. He’s not actually who I’m here to talk about.” Bad Breath leaned in closer, putting on his best ‘serious’ face. “Spyro, recently I heard about the Calliope case.”

Spyro leaned in, his brow raised. “You guys  _ just _ got the memo?”

“Well, you’d be surprised how slowly news can travel when you work in the library.” Bad Breath shrugged. “But anyways, the reason why I’ve come here to talk to you today is regarding the case. I figured that you guys could always use an extra guy to help out in that case. And if you count me and Cy, that’s two more people who could assist. I want in on helping out Ms Calliope.”

He expected Spyro to nod. Say that he was welcomed to join in on the case, help the fairy find her family. But instead, he merely leaned back into his chair, rubbing his chin. “Well, I don’t really know about that, Bad Breath. I mean, Hugo does need a lot of help in running the library. And besides… I’m not sure if you and Cy are really equipped for field work.”

Bad Breath frowned. He thought that Spyro would be more open to more help. 

Luckily for him, he was able to think up some arguments on the spot. “But Spyro, Cy and I are both real Skylanders. We received the training, we’re both capable and aware of our talents. And anyways, we can just do investigative work. That’s pretty manageable with librarian duties.” He sighed, tapping his claw and a finger together. On a couple of occasions, he had talked with other Skylanders about possibly joining them in the field. But it never came to be. “Come on Spyro. How about you trust me for once? Trust us?”

Spyro furrowed his brow. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly, mulling over his argument. And Bad Breath watched, trying his best to guess what was going on in Spyro’s mind. Was he actually internalising the argument he made, or was he trying to think of a way to tell him that he was wrong?

Eventually, he swallowed and looked him in the eye. “Hm, you know what Bad Breath?” He began. “I’ll go talk to Master Eon about it. I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Bad Breath grinned, showing his rows of yellowed teeth. “Great! Thanks Spyro!” And he headed back to the table where he and Cy were eating.

Cy had almost finished his big bowl of fertiliser by then. Being a banana, he had a fairly unconventional diet. But the Skylanders were made up of tons of different species, so they were always equipped to handle different species’ diets. “So, how did it go?”   


“It went pretty well!” Said Bad Breath, returning to his turkey sandwich. “He said that he would talk with Master Eon!”   


Cy smiled. “Well, that’s a good sign then, isn’t it?”

“It is indeed!” Cheered Bad Breath, chowing down on his sandwich. “It means that we’ve got a good chance of becoming real Skylanders working in the field!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe someday in the future I will make this a real story. Where Bad Breath, Cy and Calliope go and try to find her missing family.


End file.
